


collide

by jinwook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, more tags to be added ig, seungmin almost drowns, uhh idk rlly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwook/pseuds/jinwook
Summary: two different lives, two different accidents, one world. was it fate, or just a coincidence?





	collide

**Author's Note:**

> uhh warning there’s some stuff that happens, it’s not bad it’s just scary i guess ! also it’s not spaced which makes me mad but i’m gonna fix it next update

kim seungmin never would’ve guessed his life would’ve ended by drowning. yet, it was such a close call. he hated his friends for pushing him into the pool, they know he can’t swim. they know he’s terrfied of water, and yet they thought this would’ve been funny.

...

it seemed like a normal day, the day of the accident. seungmin woke up at his usual time, 6:35 to get ready for school. he followed his regular routine as well; showering, his skin care routine, ironing his uniform, getting his stuff ready, and then eating something small before heading off to school.

he walked down the front steps of his porch, scouting for his best friends who are normally waiting for him by the gate, and oddly, today they weren’t. seungmin stood there waiting for a minute, which turned into five, and then into ten. maybe they had an emergency baseball practice or something, nothing out of the ordinary.

he figured that was the case, and set off to school on his own. the sky was painted with dark clouds, meaning a storm was on its way. seungmin loves the rain, but he hates the thunder and lightning. living on an island has its disadvantages, but in all honestly, he preferred the philippines more than korea. korea was his birth place, but when his dad died, his mom wanted to move back to her country and try to forget. he gets it, everytime he goes to korea all he thinks about are the memories that he slowly forgets about as time goes on.

seungmin’s mind was off in a land of its own that he didn’t even notice how quickly he reached school. he walked up the stairs leading to the entrance, seeing two of his friends sitting on the railing and casually chatting.

“hey hyunjin!” seungmin calles out, his lips curled up into a smile, “hi jeongin!”

the two stopped their conversation to look up and greet seungmin. “hi,” they both said in union before going back to their conversation.

‘that was weird’ seungmin thought, discarding their previous actions as a misunderstanding. he went to join them, standing next to hyunjin and trying to figure out what the topic was.

“and then, the two best friends ended up getting together, i was crying,” jeongin sighed, “i really thought he was going to choose the better girl, but he didn’t.”

the topic wasn’t that interesting to seungmin, he didn’t like romance manga. he preferred the fantasy ones, the scary ones, anything but romance. they were lame, and he refused to ever read one no matter how much jeongin pleaded.

his mind drifted to this scary manga he was currently. it was about two girls who are best friends, until one day one of them goes missing. seungmin hasn’t gotten too far in it, but he’s at a climatic point where the girl who didn’t go missing has replaced her old best friend with somebody new, and now she is trying to figure out why she has random bruises when she wakes up; not knowing it was caused by her best friend who’s-

“seungmin!” somebody yelled, snapping the red head back to reality. his eyes flickered to his two friends who looked annoyed, before jeongin spoke up: “minho has been trying to say hi to you for the last five minutes.”

oh no. not lee minho... everyone knew about their weird tension ever since eighth grade, espeically jeongin and hyunjin. no matter how hard he tried, minho would somehow find a way to interfere with their plans. those two might’ve considered him as a friend, but seungmin refused to even acknowledge that minho was person, let alone a friend of his best friends.

“hi seungmin!” minho waved, flashing his smile everyone thought was so pure, when it was really an evil smirk. seungmin chose to ignore minho, knowing he would get an earful of it from jeongin later. instead of waiting for his friends, he brushed past them and up the stairs. the two glanced at minho and then at each other nervously.

“go on, i’ll meet you there,” minho whispered with a wink. hyunjin and jeongin nodded before running up to catch seungmin.

the red head was obviously anything but happy and had no problem showing it. the two were shaking, looking at each other once more. jeongin inhaled deeply before speaking,

“hey, will you come with me to the lockerook? i forgot something.” “ask hyunjin.” “he has to go to science, remember?”

“go alone.” seungmin shrugged, walking faster to his locker. he put his code in, opening the metal door. shoving his bag into it and taking a few books, not even hearing the two walk away.

when he closed the door, minho was leaning against the wall next to him, “it’s been a while, kim seungmin.”

“and it will continue to be a while,” seungmin snapped, trying to walk away from the older as quickly as possibly, only to be pulled back.

minho flashed his signature smirk, grasping seungmin by his wrist and dragging him down the hall. nobody was present, seeing it was at least fourty minutes before school started. seungmin went into a panic, trying to make minho release his grip, but the older was much stronger than he was,

“where are we going? let me go!” the older ignored him, but continuing to lead seungmin down the hallway. seungmin found it pointless, minho was much stronger than he was and there was nothing he could do about wherever they were going.

finally, after what seemed forever, they stopped in front of the gymnasium door. minho looked back, flashing a smile before opening the door and quickly pushing seungmin inside. he let the door close behind them, and turned to face the younger.

“we’ll see who will begging for forgiveness after this,” minho whispered, snapping his fingers and two boys emerged from the shadows. they looked familiar, seungmin thought before his jaw dropping at who it was. hyunjin and jeongin. they were walking forward with looks of shame on their face. seungmin didn’t know what was happening, he was so scared. the two finally reached them and looked at minho, waiting for what he was going to say.

“go on, do what we discussed,” minho smiled slyly at them.

“what is he talking about? you guys let him do this?” seungmin asked, his voice filled with terror and fear.

both boys ignored him and grabbed his wrists, not expecting seungmin to fight back. they held onto him tighter as they dragged him across the gym until they reached the edge of the pool located in the back of the gym. seungmin was crying at this point, trying to get away but he couldn’t. his best friends looked at him, shaking their heads before throwing him in the water. panic filled seungmin as he sunk into the water, fuck. memories flooded his mind.

—

seven years ago

“dad, help!” a young seungmin cried as he tried to keep his head above the ocean water. no reply came.

his arms were getting tired, he had no life jacket to help him. it was an accident, they didn’t listen to the warnings of not to go into the water with such a big storm approaching korea. they were just surfing, it wasn’t meant to turn out like this. one big wave knocked them off their boards and farther from shore. a smaller wave hit seungmin as he was crying out for his dad, knocking him under water. he couldn’t get back up, his eyes were filling with salt water. seungmin saw his dad, eyes closed and floating to the bottom of the sea. he swam back up to the surface, crying from the salt water and from what he saw. that would be the last time seungmin ever went into water willingly.

—

present time now, seungmin was feeling his eyes close and slipping into unconsciousness. maybe this was his end. but boy, was he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
